Summer Heat
by Ryosami
Summary: Japanese history, please save me! Well, at least I manage to skip out on it. After all it IS the last subject for the day...the last few minutes too! But just when I thought all was going so well...it get worse. Or did it just get better? one shot Yu a


AN : I've been looking at the Mai HiME fanfiction and I was extremely disappointed because there were hardly any fanfics on the Yu/Mai pairing! Hopefully, fans of the couple will enjoy this one-shot!

_Mai…_

_Mai…_

"Mai?" Mikoto called. Her curious amber eyes blinked at the sleeping figure before her. "Hellllllo?"

"Nnn…" Mai shifted uncomfortably in her slouch and turned her head away from the voice. "5 more minutes…" she mumbled.

Mikoto glared at Mai and jabbed her pencil into her ribs. _That should wake her up…_

"ARGHHHH…WHO POKED ME!" Mai yelled.

The class roared with laughter and the teacher ordered them to settle down.

Mai's eyes searched the classroom only to find the one and only Mikoto grinning at the sight. "MIIIIKOTOOOOOO…"

The class laughed more and she felt a lot of eyes on her.

She stopped.

…She was in class.

The teacher sighed. "I know Japanese history isn't your type of subject, but would you at least try to pay more attention?" Some guy snickered and she knew EXACTLY where that came from…

But Mai was flustered and she could only nod dumbly. _This is so humiliating…_ "Err…please excuse me, I think I have a fever. Can I please head down to the nurses room?"

"Yes, go ahead." The teacher went back to scribbling dates and events on the chalkboard.

But before she left the room she made SURE she shoved a dangerous glare at the deserving snickering boy…

**TATE…**

- - - - - - -

Mai traveled up the stairs and found herself on the top of the building. She smiled with content and sat down on the roof, eyeing the vast scenery. She could just feel the wind breezing through her red hair…

A minute later she heard the door click.

She turned around to see who it was.

The blond hair was strangely familiar…

Tate… 

She glared. "What are YOU doing here?"

He grinned boyishly. "I was worried you lost your way to the nurses room…and you did."

"That has nothing to do with you…", Mai trailed off with mumbles. "Mind your own business." Of course, she didn't really mean it.

"Ouchhhh…that hurts Mai!" He dramatized and sat down beside her.

"So how did you know I was here?" She didn't even need to ask. Yuichi could see it in her questioning blue eyes.

"Duh…the nurses room's on the left side of the hall and you went down the right...talk about being downright STUPID." He overlapped his hands and rested his head on them, elbows out. "Anyone that goes to this school knows that only the boys washroom and the roof is on that side." Yuichi laughed. "You're damn lucky the teacher didn't catch you. But…that still doesn't stop you from being a baka."

An anger mark was clearly present on her forehead…

"You're here to annoy me, aren't you?" She placed her hand over her forehead with an inward sigh. _Great…just great…_

Yuichi shielded his eyes from the blazing sun and spoke again. "Hey look! Everyone's pouring out of the school now."

He pondered for a moment. "You know, I never actually got to take a view of how things looked like from way up here…"

Mai eyed him quizzically. "So aren't you going to go with them? Schools over and I thought you play soccer after that everyday or something…"

"Nice day isn't it?" He ignored her. "It's sunny…and the sun's even about to set…"

"True."

_This reminds me of those typical romantic novels…_

_Where there's a guy and a girl…_

_Enjoying each others' company…_

_Wait…_

_TATE?_

…

_Well…_

_It might not be so bad…_

"So…ever seen a sunset like this before?" He could've sworn his brain blew up from the amount of thinking it took to come up with a conversation.

"Duh…everyone has to…it happens everyday" She rolled her eyes. _Idiot…_

"No, I mean like…like this…" He couldn't find the words to describe what he wanted to say.

"What?" She urged him to elaborate.

"Like…" He shook his head and gave up. "Nevermind."

"Whatever." Mai just shrugged it off.

After a short pause of silence he came up with another thing to say. "Are you feeling better now?"

His expression was concerned…

It was as if he actually CARED…

She gave him a what-crack-are-you-on? look and scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say that you weren't feeling well, which was the reason that you got out of class?"

Mai sweatdropped and playfully slapped his arm. "Look who's the baka now?" She giggled. "I was fine all along."

"Oh…" His face dropped and he understood. "I…I was worried."

A warm hue brushed over her cheeks. She blamed it on the summer heat. "I…I see. Thanks…"

"How's Reito?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't seem to understand what you're saying half the time. Elaborate again."

"Well, I thought since you guys are dat-"

"Tate, please." For some reason her stomach started felt sick at the thought of that. "It's only a rumor, and it's not true."

A temporary spell of relief was cast over him. "Alright."

"But why do you even want to go there?" She asked. It didn't make sense…_Tate, of all people!_

The relief vanished and his heart began to pound 5 times harder than it usually would. He gulped and pulled over his mask. "Wanted to know if you were taken, and you know you want me baby!"

Mai's face color paled to a light green and she swore she was about to vomit. "JOKING" He exclaimed. He didn't want to be the one walking home with a sour stench on his clothing.

"Thank goodness! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!" She shuddered as the infinite possibilities of what could happen after came to her...

"But…I…" Yuichi just couldn't stop the flow of blood that was rushing so madly. "I…"

Mai nodded and listened with undivided attention…

"Ididwanttoknowifyouweretaken…"

"What?" Mai narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of what he said just now. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yuichi waved his hands and quickly shrugged it off. "Want to go now?"

"No…I want to stay here and watch a bit more of the sunset."

"I see…well, I'll see you later then." Something in his chest tugged strongly and he didn't want to step away…and when he took the first pace towards the door his heart somehow felt so heavy…

"Yu…Yuichi…" Mai stuttered.

Yuichi was surprised. She finally called him by his first name.

"You can stay…if you want." She stared at the red glowing horizon.

His insides warmed up instantly and he was almost entirely willing to sit next to her again. "See, I knew I was right. You know you want me!" He winked.

…It wasn't funny anymore.

Mai…

She was hiccupping…

The first signs of…

"NO! I WAS ONLY JOKING!" His face paled and his eyes were the size of saucers. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Then suddenly the hiccupping stopped.

Laughter came after.

"HAHA…fooled you!" She beamed and grinned evilly, with the satisfaction that she made him fall for the trick.

"SHUT UP…" Yuichi spat in defense.

"Teehee!"

"Baka!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Stupid…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"I told you to shut up already!"

And so the flirting continues on and on… 

AN : Thanks for reading! Any tips for improvement will be appreciated


End file.
